Burned Heart
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Luffyko 's brother comes back after 7 years of the marine 's, Luffyko acts different by the others . Can a childhood friend Zoro, save her before she changes into a broken doll ?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Titel ! : Burned Heart **

**Couples : LuffykoxSabo ( past little bit ) , ZoroxLuffyko , LuffykoxAce ( little bit ) **

**What is it about : I have so many memories , those i want to forget to most . Because you are in those memories , i wish you just disappear . Why are you not letting me go big brother ? **

**Warning ! **

**Angst , Drama , Family , Friendship , Child-Abuse , Drugs , Rape and D-cest **

**Don't like it , Don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( My Immortal ) **

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Surpressed by all my childish fears _

I was in bed while i looked to the outside world through my window , i could not get up because i have a little power today . But i have to stand up , since everyone is waiting for me downstairs . Today he will come back , my biggest nightmare since childhood . I don't wanna get up , i don't want to see his face ." Luffyko ?" There was a knock on the door , when my name was said . It was Nami she was here early to help Makino , i turned around and stood up ." Yes ." Was my short answer , she opened the door . And saw i was still in bed , and sighed as she crossed her arms annoying ." Really Luffyko ... You're big brother comes home today , and you are still here in bed ." She said hard , i smiled nervously ." Sorry i had stayed up very late . " She looked questioned at me , i looked at that little afraid ." Stayed up late ? You were early in bed than us ." she said when she uncrossed her arms ." i could not sleep , i mean ... After 7 years he comes home , and yes ... He 's my big brother so ." She nodded yes ." Well i can understand that , get dressed okay ? We will have a busy day before Ace comes home ." She said and shut then the door , she did not notice i had trembled at the name .

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

I always thought that Ace was a beautiful name , it sounded strong and powerful but at the same time kind . But i was wrong on that when i first saw him , he was anything but kind . He had this angry look in his eyes and looked at everywhere with hate . Like he did not care about everything , even if someone was bleeding to death before his eyes . I was 7 and he was 10 he left on his 13th to the army , our grandfather wanted us to be great marine 's . But since i was a girl , and had no was not intressed in fighting . I had to stay home , and when the job of Dandan was done . And when Ace and grandpa went away , i was brought to Makino . And i spend the rest of my 7 yeards living with her . Before the day Ace was leaving , he looked at me all the time . I was helped by a young Sanji , when we bumped against eachother . Came Ace out of the corner , and pushed Sanji away . And picked everyhing up that has fallen , and he still had fighted with Sanji in the end. Sanji was not angry with me he said , he still had no respect for Ace . Because he was brutal to him without a reason , Ace gave me a dirty face when we walked back home .

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone _

That night was celebrated in the Cafe , the people that were working with my grandpa were there . Just a few not so many of course , otherwise the Cade was already broke . Ace sat at a table with another group of people , drinking alcohol and asked for more and more . They laughed all of the strangest things that i really don't get , a girl of the same age as Ace . Sat on his lap and pushed his face sometimes against her chest . I did not get it , and wanted to ask Makino . But she was busy to give people their drinks ." Oi ! Monkey girl ! " Ace shouted as he held up his glass , i looked at him and wanted to look angry for that stupid nickname . " What 's it ?" I asked gently , he pushed his glass in my hands ." Get me stronger stuff , if you do not get it . I'll kill you ." The group was silent as i walked to Makino ." Ace she is a kid ." I heard one say . " You have not to be so mean Portgas ." The girl said when she went off ." Oh shut up , i treat her how i want ." He said no one was going in on that , they like me know Ace never stops . I gave him his drink , and he drank it immediately . But left a little left , and kept it in front of my face ." Drink it ." He said everyone looked shocked ." What but can no ... " He pushed the glass against me lips , and without thinking i drank it . I felt dizzy and then i fainted .

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real . _

When i wake up , the sun was already out . And i felt lot of pain , plus i saw weird white stuff and blood . As a child i did not know of sex , nor that the white thing was sperm . I cried and wiped my tears away as they came , when suddenly Ace came inside . He wore a towal around his waist , and then took his clothes that were on his chair . He looked at me with a ice cold look . " I see that you are awake ." I looked scared at him ." You're mine Luffyko ." He said when he put his clothes on , he went on the bed . And gave me a kiss on the mouth , i looked at him in shcok ." Why ... " I asked him ." You're mine , and nobody else . Do you not dare to go with a other , i make you my slave forever ." He said and stroked my cheek , and then stood up and left . And just sat there and cried , i've hidden everything of that time for Makino . When i came to live there .

_There 's just too much that time cannot erase _

When i thought back of it , it brought me new fresh tears . I quickly wiped them away , and kept myself strong . I dried myself and i put my clothes on , and ran then downstairs . Everyone was at the table half done with their breakfast , i quickly sat donw and get two toast with egg and bacon ." Good morning Lu-Chan ! " Said one of my very best friends Usopp ." Good moning ! " Chapped said with a cute smile , the rest gave me a good morning too ." I smiled ." Good morning everyone ! " I said everything seems the same , but the only difference was . That the colors were dropped , the smell of the food . Did not seem strong anymore , and they sound of everthing seems faded . I know that the devil will come home soon .

_When you cried i'd wiped away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

After 4 hours to have worked , it seemed that time went faster ." Ace can be here any minute ." Shouted Nami 10 minutes after everyone was ready , because Grandfather came in with a young man behind him . And some other man behind him ." Luffyko ! " He cried and took me firmly ." Hey grandfather ." I said while i tried to breath of the extreme hug , when he sat me down he looked at the young infront of me ." Luffyko say also hello to Ace-Kun ! "He said i looked at Ace , and bowed but did not look at him ." Welcome home big brother ." And went right back up , and looked at his eyes . His eyes were always still the same as before , he looked only stronger than before ; His short hair was a little longer , and had a tattoo on his left arm ." Luffyko it's been a long time ." He said his voice souned powerful also , and gave me a hug i gave him a hug back . Or else the other will suspect something ." I've missed you so much Luffyko ." I know it's a lie .

_And i held your hand throught all of these years _

_But you still have _

By nightfal , i can not sleep peacefully as i turned around everytime . I could not fall asleep , because i'm afraid dare not to admit . For since there was no room enough , since grandfather decided to take a hotel . Close to the sea , Ace had to sleep in my room . Nobody noticed my fear , when i was pulled in the room . I turned my back to his side , and closed my eyes . But they were quickly back open , when i heard the sound of blankets going off . I heard footsteps and they were walking to my side . I closed my eyes and pretended i was asleep ." Luffyko ." Said the voice , and stroked his finger tips on my bare cheek , and than patted on my hair ." I know ... " And suddenly pulled hard on my hair ." That you are awake ." And then pulled harder on my hair , that my head moved too . And i looked into the eyes of Ace , the eyes were full of lust ." Ace ... Stop big brother please ." I said and tried to push him away , when he came to lie on me . He did not move away , because he pushed himself closer to me .

_All of me _

" Luffyko ." He panted in my ear and gave me a kiss , i tried not to scream . And pushed him gently off of me ." Ace stop i don't want this ." Ace looked at me , and then pushed his face against my chest . And pushed my breasts against his face . Your breast are better than those of Cherlie , you must have a D-Cup now ." He said and looked at me , i shook my head no ." I have a C , too bad for you ." I said and looked away , he pushed my face back to him ." Do not worry Honey , i think your breasts are still better ." and then it started again , he pulled the blanket over my mouth . And all i felt was pain .

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

When the morning came , i walked into the kitchen . After a shower and took fresh clothes . When i came in it was a dark place , everyone still greets me like every day . But there is one person more here , althought i wished it was not true ." Good morning dear sister ." He said and pulled me onto his lap , i looked scared when i got a hug ." G-good morning big brother ... " I said and tried to get out of his lap , but he would not let go of me ." Big brother can i sit on my chair ." He seemed to refuse , but Zoro grabbed his wrist and Ace let 's go of me . I looked at Zoro who looked at Ace , Ace also looked back at Zoro ." What's your problem ?" Asked Ace to Zoro ." She want 's to sit on her place, are you deaf or something ." Zoro said fire in their eyes were bumping into each other .

_Now i'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts _

When we were finished eating , i went outside to get fresh air ." Hey Luffyko ." I turned around and saw Zoro come to me ." Yes what is it ?" Zoro stopped next me . " I go for a walk , do you want to come to ? " I smiled and nodded yes , and we walked together near the edge of the woods . " Remember when we alway came to play here ." i asked him , he nodded yes ." Yeah that were fine memories ." He said with a satisfied smile , as he thought of our childhood ." Say Luffyko what is between you and Ace ?" I stopped and looked at him shocked ." What do you mean ?" I tried to calm myself down ." Lu you're eyes are speaking fear to him , even if we talk about him . I've noticed it ." He said to me .

_My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice chased away _

" Zoro i do no tknow what you're talking about , he is my ... " But he broke past my words ." Luffyko do not be a stubborn child , i'm damn worrying here about you terrible . I do not know what will happen , if the others will starting to noticed it . But think about they will feel , when they see you broken like a doll ." That made me silent , i know he is right about that ."Zoro I'm sorry ." I turned around and ran back home ." LUFFYKO ! " He called my name but i ignored him , when i returned home . I ran inside to my room , i quickly closed the door , before someone came in .

_All the sanity in me _

I sighed and dropped against the door , and tried to keep my tears in ." Well you look really sad about something ." Said i voice i quickly looked up , and fear came into me . As he saw my brother on my bed . "I was just thinking about you Luffyko ." He said and stood up and walked towards me , and held me trapped between him and the door ." Ace ... Let me go ." Ace paused and looked at me through his eye corner , as his head went between my neck and shoulder . " I want to be free Ace , please let me go . I don't want this anymore ." i said and felt him grab me tight ." You are mine Luffyko , ever since your birth . I will never let you go ." He said and took me to the bed ." You will remember that you're mine ."

_These wound won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

I feel like a broken doll , Zoro was right i'm a broken doll . I did not wanted to come for the meal , i spent the whole day in bed . Who knows maybe i will never come out , i looked at the sun throught my window . She fell down and the moon appeared not much later . The door opened again , and footsteps walked to my bed . It must be Ace again , starting to talk about a devil . But felt two strong arms around me , i looked around and saw that it was Zoro . " Luffyko ... " And he kissed me , i had almost a panic attack . But he stopped kissing , and held me even tighter ." I love you ." Zoro said and my heart beat is beating in my throat , was is because Zoro said he loves me . Or was it that Ace had seen us as he stood by the door .

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along _

_

* * *

_

**I have decided the couple , but just enjoy the story ! And i know there may be grammers , or whatever i have put inside this story . sorry about that and enjoy it ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Titel ! : Burned Heart **

**Couples : LuffykoxSabo ( past little bit ) , ZoroxLuffyko ( or ) LuffykoxAce **

**What is it about : I have so many memories , those i want to forget to most . Because you are in those memories , i wish you just disappear . Why are you not letting me go big brother ? **

**Warning ! **

**Angst , Drama , Family , Friendship , Child-Abuse , Drugs , Rape and D-cest **

**Don't like it , Don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( Sweet Sacrifice ) **

_It's true , we're all a little insane _

_But it's so clear now that i am unchained _

It's been a while restless now , Zoro is not leaving me alone . And Ace looked at me with angry eyes , i really feel unsafe with that . Ace would not let this past , if i go to sleep or to wash myself . Zoro first will search the room completely . And say i should lock the door , so that Ace could not come in . I even told Zoro it quite very long , because i'm afraid what Ace would do to Zoro . When he find out about it , but i think he already knows .

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time _

There were already three weeks passed , and Ace still has not done anything . " Something is wrong with Ace strange behavior . " I said to Zoro . " Maybe Ace now know 's whe he is dealing now , and keeps himself quiet ." Zoro said back i shook my head no ." Ace is not easy , he doet not let ... He would never let me go ." I said as tears started to come , Zoro gave me a hug ." Relax Luffyko i'm sure it will be okay ." He gave me a kiss on the lips , and i kissed him back . Little did i know that we were watched .

_Fear is only in our minds _

_But it's taking over all the time _

" I never thought that you Luffyko would date with Zoro ." Said Sanji as he put the plates on the table ." I admit even i'm shocked ." Robin said with a smile , and then drank her fresh tea ." Who have thought Zoro had it in him ." Nami grinned , Zoro looked angry ." I feel sarcasm in there ." Nami laughed and tried to hide it ." What are you talking about Zo-Chan ?" She bent herself if a flying glass went over her ." Oi ! Stop right there ! " Said Sanji angry ." Luffyko are you okay ?" Asked Usopp ." Huh yes everything is okay ! " I said with a smile .

_You poor , sweet , innocent thing _

_Dry your eyes and testify _

" If you say so ." Usopp said with eyes that say , that he did not believe me i can understand that . I eat quietly Sanji 's prepared food , suddenly the door opened . My heart stopped when i saw Ace coming in ." Sorry i'm late , i was somewhere asleep . "Sanji nodded yes and gave him his food . " Looks good Sanji-San ." Ace said with a smile ." Thanks ." Sanji said and started to eat his meal ." Hey Luffyko everything okay you look pale ." Ace said as he sat bit closer to me ." Huh ... No everything is okay ." I said and looked away from him . " Hey Ace did you know that Zoro and Luffyko are going out ! " Nami said no one exept Luffyko , and Zoro noticed the anger in Ace 's eyes ." Excuse me ? "

_You know you live to break me - don't deny _

_Sweet sacrifice _

" Well that was a really surprise i ask myself , what we have to give for you ." Said Sanji ." Of course we have to celebrate their relationship ." Said Chopper ." Luffyko is this true ? " Ace asked i looked at him and then away . " Luffyko ... " I bit my lower lip and stood up , and went quickly out of the room . " Luffyko !" Nami shouted but i did not stop , and ran into my room . I opened the door and sat on my bed , and closed my eyes . And tears began to sting in my eyes ." Luffyko ?" Zoro knocked on the door , i got up and opened the door for him ." Are you okay ?" Asked Zoro ." A little bit ." Luffyko said as she wiped away her tears . Can i come in ?" He asked and i let him in , when i closed the door . We went to sit on the bed , he stroked my back . And i went closer to him .

_One day , i'm gonna forget your name _

_And one sweet day , you're gonna drown in my lost pain _

" What's wrong Luffyko ? You look pale ." Zoro said to me ." I'm just scared ." I said ." I think you are becoming ill ." Zoro said i looked at him . " Maybe it's from the stress or worry , just stay in bed and i go get medicine for you okay ?" I nodded yes we both went to stand up , but Zoro pushed me back in bed ." I'm coming back soon okay keep lying on the bed ." I looked frightened at first , but i trusted Zoro . So i nodded yes and went to lie back , Zoro went out the room . And closed the door silently , i sat on my bed alone . While i waited for him i try to keep my thoughts of the silence , i looked around my room that getting dark . I looked outside and saw the sun fall down , it gave a orange and a yellow color . It makes me calm it gives me a good feeling , when suddenly i heard foot steps . I looked behind is it Zoro ? He is already back fast , he stopped at my door and the handle went down . I gasped and tried to keep myself calm . " Zor are you already ... " The door opened and i stopped talking , at the door i saw a very angry Ace .

_Fear is only in our minds _

_Taking over all the time _

His eyes are spiting fire at me , he stepped more inside the room . And closed the door , i can not move when he came closer to me . Fear filled my thoughts and my whole body , i can not take my eyes off of him " Luffyko ..." His voice pierced my ears , and kept walking to me . He came closer and closer and i still could not move ." Luffyko is a bad girl ." He said and i dared not to move , i dared not to say anything . " Why is it him ? Why do you have a relationship with him ." Ace said as he looked into my eyes , i looked away but he pulled my face back to him ." Luffyko ... " And he kissed me and bit my lip , that blood came out . I tried to scream but could not ." Do not worry ... It would not hurt very much . " And wanted to pull my dress up , but his wight dissapeared off of me . I stared at Zoro , Ace was lying on the ground . " Stay away from Luffyko ! " Zoro yelled Ace stood up and looked angry at Zoro ." This is none of your business Roronoa ! Luffyko is my sister , you have no business with her ." Zoro held me to calm me down , i closed my eyes and trie to calm myself .

_Fear is only in our minds _

_But its taking over all the time _

" There are you wrong with ... Luffyko is Luffyko is of nobody ." He said as he looked back to Ace ." And i'm the one who loves her really much ." Ace looked at me and then back to Zoro ." Do not make your grave deeper , no one will get you out ." Ace said and went away , and shut the door then . It was quiet in the room . Zoro sighed with relief , and looked at me with a gentle smile . " Sorry it took so long ." He said ." Chopper had moved all the medicine , because the room will get painted . And the it was a mess , so it was to look everywhere for it ." He took out of his pants , a little bow with the medicine ." Chopper has said one on a day , you also have to stay for a week in bed . And after the week you can get out , but you have still to take it easy you understand ? "I nodded yes and smiled .

_You poor , sweet , innocent thing _

_Dry your eyes and testify . _

" Thank you Zoro ." I said and closed my eyes , and the sleep had catch me .

_And oh you love to hate me don't you , honey ?_

_I'm your sacrifice ... _

There were already 3 days over , and Zoro will always bring my meals . And give me to medicine , the days were quiet . But i know that Ace will not stop , when i hear of Zoro . That Ace came home yesterday with a girl , so he might stop coming at me . I hope so that ways i keep the hope high up .

_[ I dream in darkness _

_I sleep to die _

On the 4 day Zoro came with Nami in my room , she looked mad when she sat on my bed ." What's wrong ? " I asked ." I find that girl of Ace a real slut ." She said ." She thinks she can just talk about everyone 's business , she thinks she is the boss in the house . Hell even Sanji don't like her , can you believe that our Sanji the Womanizer ! " Said Nami i looked shocked too ." I thought if was different of what i heard of Zoro ."

" Well everything was good at the first day ." When he looked at Nami who nodded yes ." But then she had to gave a comment about Robin and Franky ." She said angry ." About there marriage that is over 3 months ?" I asked when anger began to take over ." Yes she said Franky did not look like a groom , and that Robin 's dress was not even beautiful . " Zoro had his hand on my shoulder , when he noticed i was going to let my anger out ." Relax we've said that to Ace , and he would talk to her about it ." Nami crossed her arms ." Hopefully for her , or else there will be blood in the floor ." She said still angry .

_Erase the silence _

_Erase my life ]_

A week was over and i can get out of bed , when i , Chopper and Usopp put the table ready for dinner . A girl on my age walked in the room , she had long blond hair and violet eyes . She wore her make-up a little to heavy , and her clothes looked really short for her age . " Who is that ?" She asked Robin who was reading a book ." Luffyko ." Robin replied without looking at her , the girl looked at me and walked over ." So you're Ace 's little siste r." She said ." I'm Grabriella remember that understood ."She said i looked a bit shocked at that ." As long you remember mine ." I said and continue to set the table ." I had expecter Ace 's little sister a little different ." She sat as she sat down ." You're totally not cute ." When i , Chopper and Usopp were ready i looked at her ." Oh yeah you look totally like a clown instead of something ... What was the word again oh yeah ... NORMAL . " And we went to the living room , i saw that Robin had to keep herself from smiling . And Grabriella looked at me with anger . But i don't care , i then bumped into Ace in the hallway .

_Do you wonder why you hate ? [ Our burning ashes ]_

_[ Blacked the day ]_

He looked at me but i looked away , he had not talked with Grabriella . So she did not stop with the nasty comment 's ." Luffyko ... " I looked behind me and Chopper and Usopp looked a little scared ." What is wrong ?" I asked them ." You dared very much to Grabriella ." Said Chopper ." Yes we try everything so she will leave immediately , and you talk to her like she is nothing . Man i really wished i was you ." No you do not wish that , this life i have . Will be your deaths but i can not say it , so i smiled at them . " What are you talking about , i just do what i have to do . This is also my house remember , i would not runawat from a other Wannabe ." I said when i crossed my arms , they looked at each other and nodded yes . " Okay Luffyko we can count you for this ." Sometimes i wonder if i have said too much to them again .

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes ? [ A world of nothingness ]_

_[ Blow me away ]_

During dinner Grabriella and Ace looked angry , Grabriella looked angry at me . And Ace looked angry at Zoro that sat beside me , Zoro looked at me and i looked at him ." Is there a problem ? " He asked as he looked back at Ace , Ace shook his head no ." No i was just thinking about something ." Grabriella nodded yes and pushed her food away ." As this food does not taste good . " She said and pushed Ace food also away ." I do not want you to be sick of this ." She said with a sweet voice , i did not know that Ace had a bad taste in woman . Does that mean i'm also the same like her ? " Sorry ." Ace said with a smile , i noticed that Ace began to get a vein on his head . Grabriella did not notice no , she did not know him good . " Always ." She said and kissed him on the lips , everyone looked away even me ." Say Luffyko i expect an apology from you ." Ace looked confused ." For what ?"

" She called me a clown Ace ." Grabriella began to cry fake ." Perhaps you are one ." Name defended me , Ace looked annoyed ." Luffyko say sorry to Grabriella ." i looked away from him ." Luffyko !" Zoro stood up ." Sorry Ace but we and i mean WE , want Grabriella leave now ." Zoro said at Ace who was full of rage ." Why should she . "

_You poor , sweet , innocent thing _

_Dry your eyes and testify _

Makino who was quietly the whole time , stood up and looked at both Ace and Grabriella ." Ace this is my house and i want ." She pointed at Grabriella ." Her to leave immediately ." Ace looked defeated and pulled Grabriella with him , who looked angry at us for the last time . I pushed my head in my hands ." Are you okay Luffyko ? "I nodded yes and smiled at them ." Sorry i was not there last week , maybe she was faster gone ." I said to everyone , they began to laugh ." You don't have to help everytime Luffyko ." Sanjii said ." Yes you were very sick ." Chopper said , i began to laugh with them ." Okay but my hunger is gone ." I said everyone their hunger was gone ." Let's all play a game ! " Said Name and everyone went to the living room , i felt a hand on my shoulder . " You did a good job Luffyko ." I smiled and we walked to the others ." Let's play truth or dare ! " I sweatdroped with Zoro , _what a day . _

_You know you live to break me - Don't deny _

_Sweet sacrifice_

_

* * *

_

**Here is chapter 2 too ! Maybe Chapter 3 and 4 will come too today ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Titel ! : Burned Heart **

**Couples : LuffykoxSabo ( past little bit ) , ZoroxLuffyko ( or ) LuffykoxAce **

**What is it about : I have so many memories , those i want to forget to most . Because you are in those memories , i wish you just disappear . Why are you not letting me go big brother ? **

**Warning ! **

**Angst , Drama , Family , Friendship , Child-Abuse , Drugs , Rape and D-cest **

**Don't like it , Don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( Lithium ) **

_Lithium don't want to lock me up inside _

_Lithium don't want to forget how it feel without _

It was really what a day , i have not seen Ace or Grabriella for a week . Everything seems to be back as before , but i stil felt uneasy . I really know that Ace will come back , i could not sleep so i went out of my bed . And went down stairs and walked the kitchen in , i saw Sanji looking at a empty space with a cigarette in his hand . " What is wrong ?" I asked he looked shocked at me wide-eyed , i had to keep my smile hided ." Damn Luffyko-Chan that we not funny ." He said i put a finger on my lips ." You wake the others ." He sighed and nodded yes ." Thee ?" He asked holding a cup tea infrotn of me ." Thank you ."

_Lithium , i want to stay in love with my sorrow _

_Oh but god i want to let it go _

When i was drinking my thee , i feel very uncomfortable Sanji is never the one that was quiet ." What is wrong Sanji ? " I asked ." Well it's not really something ... It's i hate it with Ace being here , and as kid i never liked him . And here i'm standing with a pan and a wodden spoon , ask what he wants for breakfast . I feel like a woman who never seen her man 15 years long , and now he comes every night drunk with a bottle in his hand . " I try not to smile , but i can not help it when Sanji makes a cute face . When he is with something , and in my heart i feel his pain . " I wonder if that Grabriella is still alive ." Sanji said i looked confused ." Oh why ?" When i pressed my lips on the cup . " The last time i heard from those that Ace is missing , and Grabriela lies in the hospital ." Sanji said , my cup of thee nearly fell out of my hands . I looked wide-eyed with disbelief at Sanji ." Sorry ." Was all he said , before i ran up . And crawled into my bed , fearful thoughts run 's in my body again .

_Come to bed , don't make me sleep alone _

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show _

I watched breathlessly to Zoro he was getting himself ready , i will not see him for a long time now . He would go away for two months , hunting for the winter ." Will you be careful ." I said for the twentieth time , but Zoro was not angry about it ." If it is for you and the rest than yes ." He said again ." He said again ." I'm going to miss you ." I said as tears in my eyes came , he turned and walked towards me . We looked at each other 's eyes , and i felt his thumbs wipe away my tears ." I do not want to see them , when i leave . What ever Ace will do , i'm always with you ." He said and gave me a kiss , i kissed him back . My heart slowly melt from the warmth , but i still have a bad feeling .

_Never wanted it to be so cold _

_Just didn't enough to say you love me _

Zoro left early that morning , Sanji , Makino and i were already up . I stayed outside until i did not see Zoro anymore , i felt a hand on my shoulder . And saw Makino behind me ." Your grandfather is coming here ." She said that surprised me , normally he don't comes in this season. Since there come new ones ." He wants to talk about about Ace ." She whispered , i nodded yes and looked away from her . And walked back inside , i know something will happen . Just now find out what .

_I can't hold on to me _

_Wonder what's wrong with me _

" Luffyko-Chan ! " Shouted my grandfather , and gave me a big hug ." I'm sorry that i had not said goodbey , these bastards missend me already when i stepped on the boat ! " He said with a big smile , i better not say anything that i had forgotten about him . "So what are you doing here Grandpa ? " I asked like i did know of nothing , my grandpa 's smile stopped and pulled me with him ." Come on this gonna be private ." He said and took me to a Cafe ." You've already heard of Ace 's disappearance ? " He said i nodded yes and kept my glass , with water tight in my hand . I'm afraid it's gonna burst . " That guy brings himself faster and faster into trouble ." Grandpa said ." Why ? Did he nothing good on his work ? " Grandfather shook his head ." Sometimes when someone is on the night shift , they see him wander in the halls . If they were smart enough to follow him , then he is outside in the cold . Without a shirt looking and continues looking at the east side of the sea . "I feel very confused why Grandpa told me this ." Why do i have to know this ? "I asked scared ." I think Ace ... " His words were unterrupted as a guy came in , and began to shoot at everything . I felt myself stiffen when a bullet went past me , and got Grandpa in his right eye . And also got shoot at his shoulder , he bumped his head when he fell down . I quickly got up and ran to his side ." Grandpa ! " I turned around and saw the man runaway , i looked back at my grandpa . When he opens his eyes to me . " Luffyko ... Look ... " He put his hand on my cheek , i felt tears pricking my eyes . When Grandpa looks more weaker and paler . " My dear ... Little child... Ace is a ... Demon ... Watch out ... Luffyko ... " And he closed his eyes and seemed not to breathe anymore , his hand fell next to his side .

" GRAAAANDDDPPPPAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

_Lithium , don't want to lock me up inside _

_Lithium , don't want to forget how it feels without _

I had no strength to hold the umbrella , i had no strength to make a smile . I did not have the strenght to make to rain stop , i looked with red eyes because of the salty tears . The the coffin where my grandfather was in , he was always there for me . And now he's gone ... Why why did this has to happen , his killer is not even arrested . I felt useless to not go after that man , what happened is happened . Even when the killer is caught . My grandpa will never return , Makino sat next Robin and Nami crying . Dandan and her group were there also , they said nothing but i know they also have lot grief . The rest sat behind Robin , Makino and Nami . Chopper and Usopp trying to keep themselfs strong , and also not to cry infront of my face . Sanji looked at the ground , and did not smoked his cigarette all this day . Franky did not look good , he said something but i did not hear it . Grandpa 's childhood friend Brook is also there , he was older than Grandpa he is in 70's i believe ." Your grandfather was a wild flower , he did let others look down on him . And protected his family members very well , he might no longer be with us . But his spirits will be with us ." He said to make me feel good , it gave me back a good feeling . Yet ... Was this the bad feeling or not ?

_Lithium i want to stay in love with my sorrow _

There are three weeks passed , i looked at the deep dark sky . And sighed when i felt the cold breeze on me , it hits my face gently . And went over shoulders , my nightdress let me feel the cold . Since it is a thin dress , i closed the window quietly . And sat in my bed and closed my eyes , but i opened them again there is someone here in the room . I turned quickly to the window , and saw a man standing there . He noticed me as he moves into the moonlight , and my breath stopped the cold covered my body . And fear was again in my mind , but i could speak out his name ." Ace ... "

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time _

_Drown my will to fly _

He was unshaved , he began to get a black beard . His eyes were wide open , like he don't even get sleep . He was also a little thinner , and stench filled my room ." Luffyko it is a long time , since we saw each other . "I looked confused when fear yelled in my head , to run quick out of the room ." I have not seen you for so long , i was so broken that i can not see you . " He went to my bed , and looked with lust full eyes . But he had also a dreamy face . " You are so beautiful in that dress , it is very sexy on you . " He said and went to my face , and gave me a kiss on the cheek ." Ace ... Go away ." I said and tried to get away from him . " I heard what happened to grandpa ." He said ." He was shot ? What a idiot he should mind his own business ." I looked at him furiously ." Oh yes Luffyko i have something for you ." Ace said and took a sack ." Take it okay , look inside ! " He said with a big grin , i did not want to look . But i did it , i could not stop myself . When i lookend inside i screamed .

_Here in the darkness i know myself _

_Can't break free until i let it go _

" Luffyko !" I opened my eyes , and saw Sanji next to me ." Are you alright ?" I felt wet on my forehead , i put the back of my hand on my forehead . And looked at my hand it was my sweat , i looked around the room Ace was not here . The bag was not here ." Are you okay ?" Sanji asked again ." Yes ." I said i looked more around ." Did i wake you up ." No everyone is awake , but i sent them back to bed ." Said Sanji ." Sure it's okay ?" Asked Sanji for the third time ." Yes ." I looked away from him .

_Let me go _

" Call me if you need help okay ." Sanji said and stood up , but i hold him tightly ." Do not go please ." I said and pulled him back to the bed , and pressed myself against his chest ." Sanji please do not leave me ." I said i felt scared the covers were pulled over me , and Sanji held his two arms around me ." I'm not leaving you Luffyko , i'm not that much of a coward ." I closed my eyes , and let myself relax in his warmth .

_Darling , i forgive you after all _

_Anything is better than to be alone _

" Are you sure it's okay Luffyko ." Chopper asked when i planned to visit the town ." Yes i can not be forever be in the house , what will Zoro say when he saw me ." Usopp had a grin on his face ." Luffyko get of your lazy ass of the bed , and get the hell outside ! "He said in a deep voice , we three began to laugh . I felt my smile of the past return , but he was then gone again ." Thank guys ." I said and went into the town , as i walking along the streets . And looked at the shops .

_And in the end i guess i had to fall _

_Always find my place among the ashes _

It was getting late , without me noticing . The sun began to set down , when i carried my bags . Of the things i bought ." Oh man ! I really had to ignore that store ." I said hurried when i try to show up in time home , because i promised Sanji i will help with the dinner . I passed an alley and looked in , i know that it was dangerous . But i did not care about that i was in a hurry , for the lang way i will take a short way of it . It was cold , wet and very dirty in the alley , i saw almost nothing . And almost fell over several bags , the stench hit my nose hard . And could say that my hunger is gone . But then it happened .

_I can't hold on to me _

_Wonder what's wrong with me _

I could not cry when my bags hit the ground , i could not cry when i felt a burning pain . Everything hurts and everything becomes black , but my eyes were open again . And i looked at the dark blue sky , i try to stand . But the pain holds me down , suddenly my vision was covered with a dirty cloth . And my mouth was also covered , and was pulled to somewhere . I felt a cold wall against my back , and then the attacker pulled my skirt up . I screamed and tried to kick him , but he was too strong . I felt something cold against my throat ." Do not move ." He said i feel like i know the owner of the voice , but it did not come into my mind . He ripped my underwear appart . And everything was nothing but pain , misery and darkness .

_Lithium don't want to lock me up inside _

_Lithium don't want to forget how it feels without _

When i opened my eyes again , everything was still black . I was scared of the blind cloth , that may still is covering my eyes . But then there was a light , then there came visions above me . It was a white ceiling , wait it was mine white ceiling . How did i come here ? Was it a dream ? It feels so real , when i tried to stand up . I felt pain at my side , i looked shocked at my hand . That was on my side , he was covered in blood ." Luffyko do not move ." I looked beside me and saw Sanji and a doctor . " I will give you new bandages , do not move okay ." I nodded yes and kept silent , as he put new ones ." Luffyko ." I looked at Sanji he sat beside me . " What happened ? "

_Lithium stay in love with me _

_Oh i'm gonna let it go _

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the grammer or whatever , i hope you like it . Chapter 4 will be sometime soon follow , but not now because KHR Fanfic 's are waiting also :D ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title ! : Burned Heart **

**Couples : LuffykoxSabo ( past little bit ) , ZoroxLuffyko ( or ) LuffykoxAce **

**What is it about : I have so many memories , those i want to forget to most . Because you are in those memories , i wish you just disappear . Why are you not letting me go big brother ? **

**Warning ! **

**Angst , Drama , Family , Friendship , Child-Abuse , Drugs , Rape and D-cest **

**Don't like it , Don't read it ! **

* * *

**( Hello ) **

_Playground school bell rings again _

_Rain Clouds come to play again _

I looked at Sanji , and tried to laugh his question away ." What are you talking about Sanji ? Nothing ... " But he interrupted me ." Do not be stupid ! Luffyko you looked half-dead , when they had founded you ! Do you know how worried we were ! " He shouted at me .

_Has no one told you she's not breathing ? _

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to . _

I looked at him , and it made me think . When i talked with Zoro about this , _Luffyko do not be a stubborn child , i'm damn worrying here about you terrible . I do not know what will happen , if the others will starting to noticed it . But think about they will feel , when they see you broken like a doll . _I'm really turned to a lifeless doll ?

_Hello ... _

I looked away from Sanji , my black hair hid my face . What can i say ? What should i do ? I do not want anyone in danger , it hurts so much ! It gives so much pain ! I felt hands on my shoulders , and my head was pressed to a chest . " Luffyko you're our friend , do you know how much we care about you ." Sanji said .

_If i smile and don't believe _

_Soon i know i'll wake from this dream _

" You were there for us , when Nami-San 's foster mother was murdered . You were there for her , when Usopp 's mother died . You were there for him , when the docters said i might not survive . Since i had a ball cancer on my leg , you were there for me . That i will survive it , you were there for Chopper , Franky , Robin-San , Makino-San . "

_Don't try to fix me , i'm not broken _

_Hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide _

I felt weak when i heard him speak like that , Sanji stop it ! Stop it i'm breaking from grief ! " The biggest was that you were there for Zoro , when he lost his parents . When he lost his best friend , his whole life you there to support him ." I looked at Sanji , when he wiped his own tears away ." Luffyko you must tell it , we break all here . Because you suffer from that misery , you keep quiet about . "

_Don't Cry ... _

I tried not to cry , no I must not cry . I tried not to scream , i tried not to drow myself . In the misery of sorrow , i must protect my friends . From Ace or else i will loose them , i must protect them . They must not know about this .

_Suddenly i know i'm not sleeping _

_Hello i'm still here _

When i decided to say something , Makino and Nami came inside the room . The tears were in their eyes , and the rest went over their cheeks ." Luffyko ! " Makino ran towards me , and immediately cried in my arms . " Luffyko ! I'm so sorry ! I'm so sorry ! " She said to me i did not feel good , something has happened what i did not know about . I looked at Nami , she tried to be strong . But you can see the tears , Sanji looked confused like me ." Nami-San ? "

_All That 's Left of yesterday ... _

Nami shook her head no ." Luffyko i'm sorry ... So sorry ." She said ." Nami what 's going on ? " I asked as i tried not to stutter . Makino looked at me , and whispered something into my ear . When my eyes were wide open , Makino cried harder . Sanji took her from my arms , I was still in shock . And her words wandered though my mind .

_' Zoro was killed during the hunt ' _

* * *

**It becomes really thin now , who has raped Luffyko ? Who has killed Zoro ? What will Luffyko do , when she finds out ? Why am i asking it , when i write this ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Titel ! : Burned Heart **

**Couples : LuffykoxSabo ( past little bit ) , ZoroxLuffyko ( or ) LuffykoxAce **

**What is it about : I have so many memories , those i want to forget to most . Because you are in those memories , i wish you just disappear . Why are you not letting me go big brother ? **

**Warning ! **

**Angst , Drama , Family , Friendship , Child-Abuse , Drugs , Rape and D-cest **

**Don't like it , Don't read it ! **

* * *

**( Snow White Queen ) **

_Stoplight lock the door _

_Don't look back _

I looked with my empty eyes , when Zoro was moved under the ground . I have not talked the whole time , my voice was broken . When I saw Zoro 's lifeless body , everyone had trouble to move on . When we will not hear him anymore , i felt something wet on my cheeks . I'm crying ? Or is it the rain ?

_Undress In the dark _

_And hide from you _

I touched my cheeks , and felt endless tears . I tried to wipe them away , but I failed to do so . The priest kept talking , it were endless words . That will give me a scar , they throw sand over the coffin . I got up and ran away , away from all of this ." Luffyko ! " But I kept running .

_All of you _

I kept running , until I saw the house . The house i shared with Zoro , Oh god Zoro why . I feel so alone , I ran inside the house . And went straight to my room , I know he's here . The man who took Zoro away from me , and will keep me in a cage . And lock it forever and ever .

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me _

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me _

I opened the door , when i looked in . Nobody was there , i walked into the room . And looked around . " Ace ... Ace i know you are here ." I said . " Stop being so fucking childish . " I must stay strong , I tried not to cry . Then i felt a icy hand on my shoulder .

_You don't know me _

I looked behind me , and saw Sanji behind me ." Luffyko what are you doing ? " He asked I looked away ." I know he is here ." I said ." Luffyo your brother has , already gone missing for so long . Since your grandfather died , listen i do not know what is going on . Between you guys , but he is not the one . Who killed Zoro . " Sanji said i looked at him , his blond hair almost covered his eyes . It gives him a crazy mad face .

_You belong to me _

_My Snow White Queen _

" Sanji I've told you everything , I have entrusted to you . Are you saying I'm insane ? " I asked him , I feel I should leave . And fast too ." Well If I look at you , how you are doing now . Then yes I think you are insane . Zoro is dead so live with it . " Tears came into my eyes ." No stop it Sanji ! I love Zoro , why did he have to kill him . Why can I not be happy for once ! " I shouted .

_There's Nowhere to run , so let's just get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see . _

" But who said it was Ace ." I looked at him , if he came closer ." It is also possible , that I have paid someone . To shoot Zoro ." Sanji said , my eyes widened . When Sanji 's hands were on my neck , and slowly goes down . To my chest . " I wanted you for so long , and that damn guy was in my way ." Before i could say anything , a knife fell down . And went straight into Sanji 's head .

_You're just like me _

_Don't scream anymore my love , 'cause all i want is you _

I screamed and went away , from the lifeless body . Who fell down , i looked at the attacker . And saw it was Ace ." Ace ! " I shouted angry he looked at me , with his icy eyes . That made me stop , and i tried not to move . As he slowly comes my way .

_Wake up in a dream _

_Frozen fear _

" Luffyko you are coming looking for me , i knew you will look . At you room first , if maybe I was here . " Ace said his icy hands , hold me firmly . And pressed me against him ." I have not killed Zoro , as you've heard . From that fucking blonde cook , he had a crush on you apparently ." He said laughed .

_All your hands on me _

_I can't scream _

He looked at me , his eyes were cold , lifeless and without love . " Why ... did you kill grandfather why ? " I asked I'm so scared ." Oh yeah that old man , did not seen that coming . Everything he was going , to tell you my whole plan . That fucking old man , did not see i do the right thing ." Ace said and gave me a kiss .

_I can't scream _

" No you have killed Sanji ! " I yelled and pushed him away ." Well that Sanji has killed Zoro , i know what you think ." Said Ace ." You will do the same thing , just like me if I've not done it . You are slowly becoming crazy . You are breaking Luffyko ! "

_I can't escape the twisted way you thin of me _

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep . _

" Ive seen Zoro , in his last moments . And you know what he said ." I was quiet i do not want to hear it , but Ace did not let me go ." He said ' Damn asshole i should have known ' , he was in so much pain . In so great pain ! And you know Luffyko ... "

_I don't sleep . _

" Could not help him at all , you can't not stop his pain ." And then i ran out of the room , i almost tripped over Sanji . And over the stairs , when i ran outside . I have to get away from here ! I feel I'm breaking , I'm going to break like a little doll . That is made from glass .

_You belong to me _

_My Snow White Queen _

I felt someone was running after me , but when i looked behind me . I saw no one , i saw then the village . But was throw to the other side , when someone pushed me hard . I bumped my head against a tree .

_There 's nowhere to run , so let's just get it over _

_Soon I know you'll see _

I saw black spots before my eyes , when someone grabbed me up . " I do not let you go Luffyko ." Said the voice , and i fell into a deep sleep . When the pains feels like , someone keep hitting me with a hammer . On my head .

_You're just like me _

_Don't scream anymore my love , 'cause all i want is you _

My eyes feel heavy , and get them hardly open . I feel zo dizzy , i turned around . And my eyes widened , as I vomited on the floor .

_I can't save your life _

_Though nothing i bleed for is more tormenting _

When everything was gone , I fell back on the bed . My stomach felt heave , just like my eyes . They kept closing , but i get them better opener . " Ah Luffyko you are awake ." Said a voice i looked around , but hardly saw someone . So I turned around , until I felt pain on my back . And screamed in pain .

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there , and stare as my world divides _

" Don't turn your back at me ! " He yelled and kept me hitting with the whip , again and again and again . The pain felt like fire on my body , after a while i felt no pain anymore . And i stopped screaming , my throat hurts from all that yelling . But my tears went quietly , and peacefully down my cheeks , they feel so bloody .

_You belong to me _

_My snow white queen _

I felt arms around me , and was pressed against a chest . " Luffyko ... You are finally mine . You know how long I've waited ." I felt his hands go down ." I have waited so long Luffyko , do not make me wait longer . "

_There's nowhere to run , so let's just get it over _

_Soon I know you'll see _

The pain felt so strong , but I did not scream . My tears kept going , but I did not scream . Ace was deep inside of me , and yet I did not scream . All I could be , was a broken doll .

_You're just like me _

_Don't scream anymore my love , 'cause all i want is you _

* * *

**Well looks like Sanji was not much , different than Ace . But it is a AcexLuffy fic ! So there is a difference :D Sadly the story is coming to her end , on 16 July the last chapters will be show . I'm so proud of her ( story ) ! TT_TT ! **

**Please check out the poll **

**Bey bey ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Titel ! : Burned Heart **

**Couples : LuffykoxSabo ( past little bit ) , ZoroxLuffyko ( or ) LuffykoxAce **

**What is it about : I have so many memories , those i want to forget to most . Because you are in those memories , i wish you just disappear . Why are you not letting me go big brother ? **

**Warning ! **

**Angst , Drama , Family , Friendship , Child-Abuse , Drugs , Rape and D-cest **

**Don't like it , Don't read it ! **

* * *

**( Missing ) **

_Can you stop the fire ? _

_Can you stand to fight her ? _

How long I'm been here ? I feel so weak , but i can see everything . And can remember everything , Ace told me I'm 3 weeks here . And admitted that everyone is worried , and looked everywhere for me . But not anymore , since I'm death to them .

_You cant stop the fire _

_you wont say the words _

Ace told me proudly , that he had found someone . Who can make fake body 's , the body looks a lot like me . Only it has scratches , and can not breathe . The whole story was fake also , that Sanji tried to kill me . But i have defended myself , leaving him dead and found . Myself death in the woods , further behind the house .

_Please please forgive me _

_But I won't be home again _

I cried i hoped , that someone would found me . But apparently it will never come , Ace told me how great it was . No we can leave the island , and start a family together . A family that belonged to HIM . When I think about it , that thought gives me a bad taste in my mouth .

_Maybe someday you'll look up _

_And barely conscious , you'll say to no one . _

Ace used me every evening , and sometimes he leaves me alone . So I do not have much stress , but who can't not have stress . When you get raped every day ? One day he gave me a Pregnancy test . " Come on Luffyko , do not pull such a face . This is something we both hoped , for so long . " Yes i wanted to have child , but not yours .

_Is't something missing ? _

I felt so sick , I vomited every morning . Next to the bed , so now there 's a bowl . And I wanted to eat things , i normally never eat . So there 's something wrong , and when i think about it more . Then i understand what it is , why do feel like this . And all those nights ago .

_You won't cry for my absence , i know - _

_You forgot me long ago _

Ace has made me pregnant , that 's no doubt about it . So after i had took , the pregnancy 's test . My nightmare has begon for me , i did not see it first . But my nightmare was not even started yet , that were all effects . And now my nightmare is flow , right into my face after all these years .

_Am I that unimportant ... ? _

_Am I so insignificant ... ? _

I'm pregnant , and i can not change it ." Oh god yes ! After all these years , I've been waiting for ! After all these years ! " Yelled Ace i saw a big smile , on his face appear . For a moment i saw , the really happy Portgas D . Ace . But I looked away from him , as i felt jealous . That he felt happiness , and I the misery .

_Is't someone missing me ? _

Why does i effect me ? I can not be jealous , i mus be crazy . I like Zoro , right ? I love him and want children , with him after we married . And found our own house , but reality is on a plate . Presented to me , and i feel it is saying . " Suck it up bitch . "

_Even though I'm a sacrifice _

_You won't try for me , not now _

I looked back to Ace , and saw him looking at me . I walked backwards , but stumbled and almost fell . On the ground , if Ace did not catch me quick . I blushed as his face , was close to mine . But i felt shame come , and immediately began to cry .

_Though I'd die to know you love me , _

_I'm all alone _

" Why the fuck are you crying now ! You should now better look out , for your child Luffyko ... " And put his hand on my belly ." Our child ." He said further and gave , me a kiss on my cheek . And went straight to my lips , as he pressed me close to him .

_Is't someone missing me ? _

He took me into bed , and put the covers over us . And still holding me , I looked at him . I felt scared but ... Why do i feel so warm ? So safe why ? Why do i feel it , this feeling is forbidden to feel . And certainly for him !

_Can you stop the fire ? _

_Can you stand to fight her ? _

" Go to sleep Luffyko , tomorrow we talk about it more ." He said and closed his eyes , after a while his breath . Went calmly up and down , just like a melody . That made me calm , i leaned my head . Without thinking on his chest , and heart his heart beat .

_You cant stop the fire _

_You won't say the words _

Was a beautiful sound , like fire dancing before my eyes . Let me think about the spaniards , that fight these bulls in the summer . I'm gone to these some years ago , i felt the heat still . And the taste of the sweat , over my lips .

_Please please forgive me _

_But I won't be home again _

I closed my eyes , truly find peace . Even though I'm pregnant , and even though I'm . In the arms of a person , i prefer to be wished in hell . I feel calm , safe and I'm happy . That I can finally dream .

_I know what you do to yourself _

_I breathe deep and cry out _

I looked around me , and saw I was in a house . The house was old , and had doors . That were half broken , who 's house was it ? I remember this half . " Oi Luffyko ! " I looked behind me , and saw a boy 10 years old . Walking towars me ." Come on we go hunting ! " He said and took my hand , but ... Since when is my hand so small ?

_Is't something missing ? _

I was walking with the boy outside , and felt the warm sun shine on me . When i opened my eyes again , I did know i walked here before . I've seen that house before ? And that boy , is he someone from my childhood ? He seems so familiar .

_Even though I'm a sacrifice _

_You won't try for me , not now _

High black hat , short blonde hair . Big smile with a missing tooth , and his voice ... Even his voice is ..." Sabo ? " The boy looked back , and looked deep into my eyes ." Yes what's wrong ? " It took me a moment , that he was talking to me . "Ah nothing sorry sorry ! " I said .

_Though I'd die to know you love me _

_I'm all alone _

" Sure you are okay ? You look so pale . "He said ." Yes everything is okay , come on we are going to hunt . " I said he nodded yes , and smiled again to me . When he took me to the , rest of the group . We do not knew each other , but we were a good team . When we went hunting , i saw a young Zoro and Sanji . Fighting again as usual , while the younger Usopp . Tried to stop them , i looked at Zoro . I felt then the pain in my heart .

_Is't someone missing me ? _

The pain that i lost him , when i looked at Sanji . He looked back to me ." Ah Luffyko ! " And ran towards me , when i looked panicked . When he ran to me , but he fell on the ground . When someone let him fall over his feet . "Who was it ... " I looked then straight into the eyes , of the younger Ace .

_And if i bleed , I'll bleed _

_Knowing you don't care _

" What are you looking at ! " He said cold I was quiet , of course ! This is not the Ace , that smiled when he founded out . That I was pregnant with his child , this Ace 's is cold . And can do to me something , like he always do .

_And if i sleep just to dream of you _

_I'll wake without you there _

I looked away when i tried , to hold my tears back . Come on now ! He just shouted , you can not cry about that . "Oh come do not be the cry baby , do not start about it ! " Ace said angry ." Oi Ace ! Stop it . " Sabo said as he came , between me and Ace . Ace looked angrily at Sabo , and Sabo looked angry back to him .

_Is't something missing ? _

_Is't something ... _

" Huh come on now , do not fight ! " Usopp yelled ." Yes come on now , we want to go hunting . You can kill each other , later but now . Hunting ! " Shouted a boy , Ace and Sabo looked away from each other . And we went into the forest , and the hunting started .

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me , not now _

I do not know why , but my body moved on his own . Just like in a video game , that is played by someone else . Or this is a memory , is this the memory from my past ? I saw a small fat boar , not far from me . And seemed not to noticed me , so i went down gently .

_Though I'd die to know you love me _

_I'm all alone _

Sweat did not broke me yet , and i was almost there . I have still five steps to go , and will stab my spear . Right into his back , when i was almost there . I jumped up , and went on the beast . Who saw me coming , and i ran to him . And then everything went so fast .

_Is't something missing ? _

_Is't someone missing me ? _

When i fall backwards , i slipt from something wet . And then fell into the water , the water took away my air . And i felt dizzy , ben I'm not completely drowned . I felt the water , took me into his arms . And I opened my eyes , and saw the world in a blue color . But when i looked closely , I saw someone with black hair swimming to me . But then the water disappeared , and the swimmer was also gone .

_Can you stop the fire ? _

_Can you stand to fight her ? _

And i was back into my room , next to me Ace was looking at me . As he wiped the sweat , off from my forehead ." Bad dream ? " He asked annoying , but you can also hear . The worried tone , i looked back to him . It can not be true ... The boy that saved me ... It can not be . " The boy who saved my life , when i fell into the water . When i was 7 years old ... Was that you Ace ? " And everything went silent .

_You cant stop the fire _

_You wont say the words _

* * *

**Yep Luffyko is pregnant from Ace ! And she can't not do anything about it ( evil ) And like i said in the other chapter , on 16 July there will come 2 ( yes 2 ! ) . Last Chapters for the story , so do not pull your hair not out yet ! Oh yeah the house if from Dadan , since she took care of Ace , Luffy and Sabo ( well Sabo a little ) . Since they were kids , and i though since Ace is 10 and Luffyko 7 . They were by Dadan then , so you have it . **

**Bey bey ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Titel ! : Burned Heart **

**Couples : LuffykoxSabo ( past little bit ) , ZoroxLuffyko ( or ) LuffykoxAce **

**What is it about : I have so many memories , those i want to forget to most . Because you are in those memories , i wish you just disappear . Why are you not letting me go big brother ? **

**Warning ! **

**Angst , Drama , Family , Friendship , Child-Abuse , Drugs , Rape and D-cest **

**Don't like it , Don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( I Must Be Dreaming ) **

_How can i pretend that i don't see _

_What you hide so carelessly ? _

Ace looked at me , before i knew it . I was pushed against the bed , with him on top of me . I looked with wide , open eyes to him . Will he beat me ? Is he going to rape me ? Ace was silent , and kept looking at me .

_I saw her bleed _

_you heard me breathe _

" A ... Ace ." Ace pushed his face against my neck , and gave it a kiss . And began to bite it heard ." Luffyko ... You remembert it so good ." Ace said i looked at him. " It looks like you have , still not forgotten that Sabo . That damn rat ... " I hit him in the face ." What the hell ! Sabo is our friend , he was your best friend ! "

_And i froze inside myself _

_And turned away _

But I stopped , when angry eyes looked at me ." Do not make me laugh ! Friends ! He and I ? I rather see him dead , than me being friends with him ." He shouted to me ." Why ... " There was silence between us , I'm not feeling easy ." Why do you hate him so much ? "

_I must be dreaming _

Ace looked at me strangely , and started to laugh hard ." Oh it's all in the past , so it would not hurt . To let you know about it ." He said with a smile , and gave me a kiss . On the cheek ." Sinds you can not leave me , you will never leave me . I love you so much , I love you and you , stay here with me ." He said into my ear .

_We all live _

_We all die _

I said nothing as he hold me tight , and kept laughing until he stopped ." Of course i saved you , when you fell into it . When i got you out , you were bleeding heavily on your forehead . Of course Sabo blamed me , when you were awake . You started to cry , from the pain on your forehead ." Oh yes i remember that day , it was a terrible headache .

_That does not begin to justify you _

" It was so unfair , you always ran away . If you saw me , you always ran away from me ." I looked at him , i felt quite guilty . I did that to him , but why did i not remember . The other days as well . " I ... I'm sorry Ace ." I said ." You had to see Sabo 's face , so glad you came to him . And i was the lone wolf . "

_It's not what it seems _

_Not what you think _

" Tell me Luffyko , is that how friends should be ? "I was shaking my head no ." He loved you , and told everyone . That he would say it , but that day became his death ." Ace said i looked , with wide shocked eyes to him ." Did you ..."

_No I must be dreaming _

" Sanji did it ..." My heart stopped with beating , when i heard it . " He loved you too , and guess what i was there . And Zoro was there ." No i did not want , to believe it . I will not cry ." We three watched as he was , eaten by wolves who were starving . The three of us were just standing there , and waited for his death ."

_It's only in my mind _

" No ... No that's a lie ! " I said and stood , straight up and pushed Ace off of me ." How can it be a lie Luffyko , how do you know . If I'm lying or not ." Ace said further , I do not believe it . Oh god I'm going to be crazy ? Oh god help ." When we walked away , Sabo was left there . To die on his own , of course we kept our mouths . And you know ... Who the first was , that laughed that moment ."

_Not in real life _

_No i must be dreaming _

I walked away from him , when he got up from the bed . And walked towards me , he came closed . And closer until , my back hit the wall ." Zoro was so happy , he laughed so hard . That he almost lost his voice ." And then i broke completely .

_Help you know I've got to tell someone _

_Tell them what I know you've done _

It's been three weeks after , that I had that dream . No more dreams , and no more nightmares . It looked like i was , not even sleeping . I do not remember , i feel so tired . I'm full of stress , Ace said it was okay . And it was not bad for the baby .

_I fear you but spoken fears can come true _

The baby when i think about it , i wanted to knew . What She / He looked like , looked like me ? Or do He / She look like Ace . Will get the baby , Ace 's freckless ? Or like me none , will it be twins ? Boy or girl ? Will they love to hunt , or would they rather . Have a quiet life , and do not such things ?

_We all live _

_We all die _

I ask myself , I ask myself for so long . I wanted to know , i want to dream about the child . I want the child to see , and touch him and see them smile . I can already hear the words mommy .

_That does not begint to justify you _

I see Ace come back very late , he's always angry . Or tired or just happy , i do not really know . But i kept my mouth shut , as he cursed about everything . Or i try to speak , carefully if he is happy . I asked one day , where he always went . He said that he , go to Makino and the others .

_It's not what it seems _

_Not what you think _

" They are still alive Luffyko , do not worry . They have not killed each other , i went to give my farewell to them ." Ace said ." Why ?" Ace smiled and holded me ." We go away from this island Luffyko ." He said happy ." We going to build our life togehter , this island is not enough for my family ." He said .

_No i must be dreaming _

_It's only in my mind _

I do not know what to say , so i kept silent and then smiled . But my smile felt so tired and heavy , that Ace apparently noticed . When he grabbed my arms ." Why are you not happy ! " Ace said .

_Not in real life _

_No i must be dreaming _

" I don't ... I don't want to leave Makino and the other for this . " I said to him ." Why ... Why i should i leave them ? Why did you kill grandpa , why do you took everything from me ! " I started to scream , and i felt warms tears . On my face ." Luffyko ... I'll give you a family , a new one a better one ." He said as he pressd me , close to his chest .

_We all live _

_We all die _

" Why ... " I do not want this anyore , i just feel that life . Is fading away from me , i do not know . What is true , or what is a lie . I hardly know , what I'm doing ." Luffyko think of the baby , think of the baby . How sad He / She will be , when their own mother . Dont like her baby ." Ace said to me .

_That does not begin to justify you _

I closed my eyes , when i thought about the baby . The baby will ... Grow up where the father , will control everything . And a mother who , don't care about her/him . No i do not want it , i love my baby . But ... Is it worth it ?

_It's not what it seems _

_Not what you think _

I opened my eyes , when i've made my descision . And looked at Ace , and smiled at him . He looked back to me , if it was really worth it . I will let the baby know , that I've made my disicion .

_No I must be dreaming _

I closed my eyes again , and kissed Ace on his mouth . Ace first did nothing , but then he holded me . Firmly in his arms , and returned the kiss . I felt so heppy , i felt his lips pressing against mine . And his tongue tasted my mouth .

_It's only in my mind _

_Not in real life _

When we stopped kissing , we looked into each other 's eyes . " I love you Luffyko ." He said i bit my lip , and felt my cheeks go red . Is this love ? Is this the warm feeling ? " Yeah Ace I love you too ." I'm just lost int his world , I lost my grip on reality . And ... I do not even care , about that anymore .

_No I must be dreaming _

* * *

**Hola ! Sorry sorry sorry ! I did not give , you the last chapters yesterday ! I went to visit , my little sister yesterday . And was hit by a door ! A random woman , just closed the door hard . Into my face , i had to much pain . So please forgive me ! I feel sad for Sabo , I don't even hate him . And i just killed him ! ( Well the wolves did the dirty job ) And yes Zoro is crazy as hell , creepy kids these days :P **

**And know you also knew , why Ace was like that . To Luffyko ( in the first chapter and yada yada ) . Poor him can we forgive him ? **

**Yosh tomorrow as promised , comes the last chapter ! Why not now , because i'm sleepy T.T **

**Bey bey ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Titel ! : Burned Heart **

**Couples : LuffykoxSabo ( past little bit ) , ZoroxLuffyko ( little) LuffykoxAce **

**What is it about : I have so many memories , those i want to forget to most . Because you are in those memories , i wish you just disappear . Why are you not letting me go big brother ? **

**Warning ! **

**Angst , Drama , Family , Friendship , Child-Abuse , Drugs , Rape and D-cest **

**Don't like it , Don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( Bring Me To Life ) **

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

Ace says that we will leave , within five days to the other island . It's was not really close , to this island but it was close to his work . He said it's more safe there , since the marine 's were close by it .

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

It's day one and we , have pached everything . It was not much so , we were soon done . And we were talking , about the baby . It's already three months in my belly . I do not know , but it was really fun . I never saw this other side of Ace , since he always had raped me . When he smiles , my heart just beat faster . And my cheeks go red , this is what the called love right ? 

_**(Wake me up)**__  
Wake me up inside_

As the evening fell he opened a window , and let the cold air enter . I loved the cold , on my warm skin . And then we sat together , and looked at the stars . That were shining outside ." On that other island , we will see more stars ." He told me .

_**(I can't wake up)**__  
Wake me up inside_

Day two was just gone peacefully , I made breakfast for us . And brought it to bed , and kissed Ace awake . And we ate our breakfast in silence , Ace told me that we . Will have tomorrow to clean everything . On the fifth day , other people will come to live here . I said it was okay .

_**(Save me)**__  
call my name and save me from the dark_

When we were finished with breakfast , I felt after a while . Not soo good and felt dizzy , so i lied down and fell asleep . When i wake up , Ace said that i had slight fever . And it will go away tomorrow . I have to take it easy .

_**(Wake me up)**__  
bid my blood to run_

I moaned as i felt , Ace 's cold hand against . My warm forehead ." Luffyko you are so weak ." He said and gave me a kiss ." That makes me love you more ." I smiled and laughed softly , but I do not know . But Ace did not look okay , when he looked at me .

_**(I can't wake up)**__  
before I come undone_

The third day i felt better , but still weak . I made the breakfast , and after a while . We started cleaning the whole house . Ace pushed the heavy things , so that i can clean the spots . When we taking a break , I noticed that Ace was really quiet .

_**(Save me)**__  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

" Ace what's worng ? " I asked as I put , my hand on his shoulder . Ace looked at me ." It's nothing Luffyko ." I'm feeling that Ace is lying to me ." You sure look pale , have you eaten something bad ?" I asked he shook his head no .

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me_

The evening came again , and Ace and I were watching the stars . I leaned my head , against his shoulder ." Ace on one day , we 3 will watching the stars together ." I said Ace laughed , and gave me a little kis ." If that so than ,we most hold that dream ." He said .

_breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
_

Day 4 looks quite heavy , I'm not feeling so good again . And Ace looked paler , I wanted to say something . But I know Ace would , lie to me again . " We leave tomorrow at eight , the boat will leave on ten minutes before nine . And we will get there , half past eleven ." Said Ace to me .

_**(Wake me up)**__  
Wake me up inside_

" Ace ... " Ace looked at me . " Ace are you sure , that everything is okay ?" I asked him ." Yes Luffyko ." That was his answer back , when we were lying on the bed . " You know you can always , so anything to me . I do not want , that you start to build your problems up . And will get stress later ." Ace stroked my back , and held me close to him . " Do not worry Luffyko , everything will be fine ." He said .

_**(I can't wake up)**__  
Wake me up inside_

When the people cam for the house , they gave the money . And Ace and I left , to the boat that will go to that other island . There were lot of people there , and some knew me . So i had a hoofd over my head , so that nobody will see my face ." Luffyko ." I looked at Ace , he whispered to me .

_**(Save me)**__  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_

" Luffyko whatever happens , be happy with the baby . And live your lives , until the end okay ." Ace said I looked at him , my eyes widened . And I was confused , what he had said ." What ? " But Ace pushed me , among the other people . Who were walking to the boat .

_**(Wake me up)**__  
bid my blood to run  
_

I was taken to the boat , and watched as Ace . Still was standing there , with a smile on his face . " Portgas D . Ace ! " I looked at the direction , where the voice came . And saw a pair marine 's , run to Ace ." Keep your hands up ! Otherwise we'll shoot your head off ! " Shouted one of them , wait they will not ...

_**(I can't wake up)**__  
before I come undone_

But Ace did not do , what he was told . And grabbed something out his pocket , i looked at the black object . And how Ace was , pointing it to his head . I looked at horror , if I saw a pistal pointing to his head ." Put that gun down ! And your hands up !" The man shouted still , Ace smiled and looked at the direction . Of the boat that slowly began to move .

_**(Save me)**__  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

I watched as Ace , was becoming far away from me . I can not cry , I can not scream . Then I saw Ace saying something , but I can't not hear it . Since he did not used his voice , but as the winds go . through my ears I heard the words . _' I love you forever ' _. And then ...

_Bring me to life  
__**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

I sighed as I thought back , on that day it's been seven years . Seven years ago , that Ace is dead . I looked at the clock , on the wall and saw it was almost time . I wiped my hands dry , as i put everything on the table . I heard something behind me , and looked behind me . And smiled .

_Bring me to life  
_

Ace looked at me , and smiled as he sat on a chair ." Ah Ace you are back ." I said as a tear , went over my cheek . Ace then disappeared ." And now you're gone ." My voice was only , a whisper to my ears ." Mommy ! " I quickly wiped , my tears away . And went to the door , with a smile .

_frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling _

A boy of 7 years old , came into the house . He had black hair , and freckless on his face . He looked more like his father , and had a bit of me ." Akira-Kun welcome home ! " I said and held , the boy in my arms ." And a happy birthday ." Akira and I went inside , and began on our dinner . That I made for my little boy .

_only you are the life among the dead_

* * *

**' Le gasp ' It's done ! The story is done ! I'm going to cry ! Even I did not saw , the ending so fast . Because i think , that some readers thought . Luffyko is going to die , or that she will have a not happy ending . ( Well almost a non happy ending ) , but she got a cute son ! That looks like his father , so she is happy . She has something to remind , how Ace looked like . ( if she even forgot his face , sometimes it happens with people . If you don't see them for long time ) . She falled in love with him yes , even though he raped her so many times **

**Okay how the fuck , the marine 's founded him . No clue they always come out of air , and what they will do to him . If he did not killed himself , well i leave it to you . And yes sorry to say this , but no sequel for this one ! None the story is done , Fine , ending ! I fucking proud of it , and i will miss it like hell ! **

**Hope you all enjoyed ! **

**Bey bey !**


End file.
